Brother to the rescue
by Tea23
Summary: Yeah I know its been done before, but I just had to do it. Ok folks here's the story:Remys kid sister comes to live with him, magneto wants her on his team, the guild's after her, Remy tries to keep her safe, X-Men help her yadda yadda yadda.
1. Late night phone calls

(Ok all translations are in italics. oh yeah and I dont own any of the X-Men or anything marvel related ok. except Riley.She's mine. Riley's created by me so if you dont like her deal with it. LOL)

Remy sat in his room, changing out of his X- suit when his cell phone rang. "Who be calling Remy at this hour?" he asked himself as he picked up the phone and looked at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" Remy asked as he answered the phone.

"Remy?" A female voice asked softly. "Is that really you?" she asked.

Remy frowned. "Riley? Chéri does mère know your calling?" he asked.

There was silence on the other line, though Remy could here people in the back ground.

"Chéri"?

"Remy La mère est morte. elle est morte il y a deux semaines." Riley told him, talking in her native tongue of French. _(mother is dead. she died two weeks ago.)_

Remy almost dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even care that they we're speaking in French. " Pourquoi didnt vous appelez ? Où êtes-vous ? Avec qui a vous avez été rester?" he asked quickly, as he changed into his normal attire. _(why didnt you call? Where are you? Who have you been staying with?)_

Riley sighed. "Je suis dans le Pont de Breaux, Et je suis Beau Remy. J'ai essayé de vous contacter mais ils m'ont pris loin. J'ai géré juste pour m'échapper il y a quelques jours. vous fera s'il vous plaît est venu m'obtient ? La mère vous a fait mon gardien seul. Engendrer et le were'nt d'autres à heureux." She explained hurriedly. _(I'm in Breaux Bridge, And I'm Fine Remy. I tried to contact you but they took me away. I just managed to escape a few days ago. please will you come get me? Mother made you my sole guardian. Father and the others were'nt to happy.)_

"Que parlez-vous de Riley Anne ?" he asked in shock. _(what are you talking about Riley Anne?)_

"Vous savez ce besoin de didnt de mère nous avons impliqué avec l'association, cela pourquoi elle nous a pris loin. bien ils me veulent que soutient Remy. cela pourquoi ils m'ont pris. ils la coutume prend non pour une réponse. cela pourquoi la mère vous a mis comme mon gardien. elle a su qu'elle pourrait vous fier, que vous me protégeriez d'eux." She said. _(You know that mother didnt want us involved with the guild, thats why she took us away. well they want me back Remy. thats why they took me. they wont take no for an answer. thats why mother put you as my guardian. she knew she could trust you, that you'd protect me from them.)_

Remy ran his hand through his hair. He was in charge of a seventeen year old girl? What was his mother thinking? "Bien, bien, regarder je viens vous obtenir. Je veux que vous soyez resté juste où vous êtes et si juste par hasard ils vous trouvent, je veux que vous ayez trouvé une façon pour obtenir à cette vieille peau hors nous avons utilisé pour pendre hors dans, vous comprenez Remy ? _(Ok, ok, look I'm coming to get you. I want you to stay right where you are and if just by chance they find you, I want you to find a way to get to that old hide out we used to hang out in, you understand Remy?)_

"Oui Remy que je comprends. Je vous verrai par la nuit de tomarrow?" she said in an annoyed tone. Riley rolled her eyes. _(Yes Remy I understand. I'll see you by tomarrow night?)_

"Non, je serai là-bas dans trois maximum d'heures. Je promets Riles. m'assied juste tendu bien?" He replied. _(no, I'll be there in three hours max. I promise Riles. just sit tight ok?)_

They both spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. " Oh mère what are we going to do without you?" he asked himself as he grabbed his trench coat.

Remy walked out of his bedroom and shut his door behind him. Remy looked at his watch it was almost 11:30. He headed down to the lower section of the school and into the cargo area where the jet was. He fueled it up and then got inside.

Just as the plane began to take off Scott came into the cargo area. "what? Hey!" he shouted, but it was too late to do anything. Scott summers watched the jet take off and disappear.

He shook his head and turned to leave and head upstairs. The professor was not going to like this. "I wonder who it was?" he wondered. It was probably Logan. But Logan usually took his bike, and there hadn't been any new developments on his past. At least not that Scott knew of.


	2. Long ride home

Walking down the street which was now deserted, Remy headed to the agreed meeting place. He took a deep breath as he saw his sister sitting on a bench, half asleep.

He watched her become alert as she heard his foot steps. Riley stood up and watched her brother approach her.

She hugged him tightly as soon as he was in reach. Remy stood there holding his sister tightly. She'd been through a lot in these past few weeks and she'd been on her own. Having no one to help her.

"Come petit Chéri, we must leave." He told her gently as he let her go and picked up her backpack.

Riley nodded and then followed her brother back down the darkened street and down two blocks before they arrived at the park.

Riley frowned. "Why are we at the park? Your a little to old for the swings don't you think?"

Remy laughed. "Oui petit. Look over there." He told her as he pointed to a large open area of grass. A moment later a large jet appeared.

"How'd you do that?" she asked in aw.

"Technology." Remy replied as he led her inside.

After going through the preparations for take off the blackbird took off.

As they flew home Riley fell asleep in the co captain's seat.

Remy watched her sleep. She looked so much like there Mère.

What was he going to do? Riley was human, sure she'd be welcome at the institute but it'd be hard for her. Remy sighed. The lights were giving him a head ache. He reached above to turn them off but they weren't on.

Remy frowned as he looked around for the source, he then noticed that it was Riley. Her hands were glowing. He gently shook her awake. "Riley." He said.

Riley looked around trying to remember where she was, when she saw Remy it all came back to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. She then saw her hands. She closed her eyes and counted to ten silently as she willed them to stop glowing. She was around to many electrical items and it was dangerous. Riley opened her eyes, her hands were normal again. "I'm so sorry Remy, Sometimes that happens and…"

"No Chéri, its fine. But how long has this been going on?" he asked as he interrupted her.

Riley sighed. "about a year. You would have known if you'd come home more often."

"Alright I deserved that one." Remy said. He hadn't been home that often, and he now regretted it dearly.

Riley looked at him. "I'm sorry I was outta line."

"No your right, I haven't been around. But that's changing now." He said.

Riley nodded and then smiled. "Hey Rem? Remember that big black out in Louisiana that was on the news last year?" she asked.

"yeah? Why?" he asked.

"I caused it." She said.

"You caused it? Your such a small thing, and you caused something so big?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep that was kinda my fault, I fried every circuit for miles." She said. She knew she shouldn't be proud about causing the black out but it had been kinda cool. "That's how I found out about them."

Remy looked at her for a minute. "Riley I know the perfect person who can help you with your powers. Have you heard of Professor Xavier?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "Oui, He's big on mutant rights, non? A lot of people aren't too happy with him. Why how does he tie in with all this?"

"He owns a school; he runs it for mutants like us. It's a safe haven. He can teach you to control your powers. You'll be around kids your own age and you'd have place to stay." He told her.

Riley frowned, she looked out the window for a second. "So your trying to get rid of me? I thought I'd be staying with you." She looked at Remy, panic sweeping over her. She'd never been outside of Louisiana and she didn't know anyone except her brother. What would she do without him if he forced her to go to this institute? "I'll stay out of your way, I promise. You wont even know I'm there. Please Rem, don't make me go." She pleaded.

Remy smirked.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

"Rye, I live at the school. I teach there as well. You'd see me plenty. Your stuck with me and I'm not about to ditch you ok? We're LeBeau's we have to stick together. That's what families do." He told her.

Riley smiled. "You sound like mom." She said not even bothering to call her Mère like she usually did.

Remy was about to say something but the electronic stewardess came on since the plane was on auto pilot. "fasten your seat belts please." It said.

Remy sat down in his seat while Riley looked out her window. "We're home." He told her.

"wow." She said in awe. It was dawn and the school looked like something out of a story book.

Remy smiled. "Welcome home Chéri."

Mean while inside of the mansion all of the X-Men we're in the meeting room.

"Why would Gambit take the Jet?" Rogue asked.

Professor Xavier frowned. "I'm not sure, I cant find him on Cerebro and He's turned off all communication for the jet.

Logan leaned back in his Chair. "I still don't see why your all so worked up. He'll come back when he wants to." He told them all. Everyone was blowing this out of proportion.

Scott glared at him, and Logan glared back.

Jean sensed that they we're about to have a blow out so she stepped in. "Remy probably has a good reason, and we cant do anything until he returns so why don't we all just go back to bed or something." She said, half the team we're almost asleep in their chairs.

"We've been here almost all night, and Remy's not likely going to tell us why he took the jet, he probably doesn't even know scott saw him leave." Orroro said. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

Logan growled. " Gumbo has a good reason, He aint stupid enough just to take it for a joy Ride." He told them. Over the past few months they'd become pretty good friends and he knew Remy wouldn't do something so stupid as take the jet for fun. Now Bobby he could see doing that, but not Remy.

"Unless it's for a girl." Rogue mumbled, though everyone heard her.

Logan glared at her. He knew Rogue didn't care for Gambit that much but still.

They all we're interrupted by professor Xavier. "He's back." He told them.

They all stood up and began to head down to the cargo hold.

"Show time." Bobby said, which resulted in Rogue hitting him in the shoulder.

"hey, what was that for?" he asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "For actually thinking that Gambit getting in troubles entertaining."


	3. Suspicious minds

Riley followed Remy off of the jet. She was surprised when he stopped suddenly and she rammed into his back. "Remy?" she asked as she stepped out from behind him and saw the group if people who had gathered.

"Not now Chéri." Remy told her.

Scott stepped forward and looked at Logan. "oh yeah Logan he really had a good reason for taking off." He said sarcastically.

Remy frowned. "Remy do have a good reason mon ami." He objected. "Remy have to go pick up da fille."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "told ya." She muttered to Bobby.

Professor Xavier had had enough of this, he wouldn't have his team be arguing with each other. At least not at this moment when they needed to know why Remy had brought this girl with him. "enough." He told them as he looked at Riley. "I'm professor Xavier." He said kindly, sensing that the girl felt out of place.

Riley shook professor Xavier's hand. "I'm Riley Mr. Xavier and it's not Remy's fault that he took your Jet." She told him.

Everyone frowned.

"It's not?" Kurt asked.

Remy quietly warned her to stop but Riley ignored him.

"No it's not and it's not fair of you to just blame him without hearing his side." She said.

"Chéri." Remy said in exasperation.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Oh Hush Remy." She said her French accent showing boldly, she then turned back to the others.

Logan grinned. He liked the girl, she had spirit and she had the Cajun looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"If your going to blame anyone it might as well be me, since it's my fault. Merde all of this over a jet." She said.

Scott sized her up. "so your saying you made Remy take the jet." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Professor Xavier frowned. This wasn't going well and he should have stepped in sooner. He was just about to speak up but before he could Riley took the floor.

"Yes I made him, If I hadn't called him asking for help he wouldn't have taken your dumb ol' jet to fly to Louisiana to get me." She yelled angrily as orbs of electricity formed in her hands.

Rogue, Bobby and Logan took a step back, away from Scott.

Remy knew what Riley was going to do and began to try to calm her down. "Petit calm down, we don't need a repeat of what you told me about non? Remy know you try to help but everything ok now." He told her softly.

Riley finally stopped glaring at Scott as she turned to face her brother. She sighed deeply and then nodded. Slowly the orbs disappeared.

"Feel better Petit?" he asked.

Riley glared at him.

"Remy take dat as a non." Remy muttered. He knew that she was angry and frustrated. He figured that she wouldn't cause to much damage if she threw something at the farthest wall.

Everyone frowned as Remy said something in complete French to Riley. They we're about to ask what he had just said when The orbs reappeared in Riley's hand and she threw them at the far wall.

The wall was left with two large black marks. Riley looked at Remy, and replied back in French.

"Err Riley." Professor Xavier asked. "why did Remy go to get you?"

Riley was surprised that he talked so calmly.

Riley looked at her brother. He nodded that it was alright and then she began to speak. "I called Remy because our father was after me and…"

"Your father?" Jean interrupted.

Everyone looked at the two. Sure they looked a tiny bit alike.

Riley nodded. " oui, our father." She said.

"so Remy's your brother?" Kurt asked.

"oui." Riley answered. "Remy never told you?" she asked.

"no." everyone but Logan answered.

Rogue frowned at Logan. "you knew?" she asked.

Logan nodded.

Remy looked at Riley, he could tell that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Chéri why don't Remy show you your room so you can unpack your things." He told her as he guided her to the door. Remy looked over his shoulder at the others. "Remy meet you all in da meeting room in ten minutes." He said tiredly.

Then the siblings left the jet hanger and headed up to the second story of the mansion where the dorms were.


	4. Explanations

Remy opened a door to an empty room. "here you go petit." He said. "Remy said he'd take care of you."

Riley smiled. "Oui, you did. Thanks." She gave Remy a hug. "sorry I got you in trouble."

Remy squeezed his sister tightly. "Non you didn't petit. Remy not in trouble. Everything be fine now, you'll see." He said. He then let her go and left the room.

Once in the hall he sighed as he headed back down to the lower levels of the school. He wished he could believe his words but he knew that this was only the lull before the storm.

Once inside the meeting room Remy shut the door and then took a seat between Logan and Kurt. He looked at his team mates. "Remy sorry if he caused trouble but Petit needed Remy and da jet was da fastest way to get there." He said.

"Remy we understand that she needed help but why does she need your help so badly, she seems to have some control of her powers." Professor Xavier said.

Remy sighed heavily as he stood up and seemed to figure out how to explain. "There wasn't time. Remy was lucky to get there before the others as it was, and Petit is…." Remy shook his head.

"Others? Cajun, who's after the kid?" Logan asked calmly, almost urging his friend on.

Remy ran his hand through his hair. "Petit is Remy's responsibility. And the others who are after her are the members of the Guild." He explained. It was hard for him to talk about this subject. That's why he'd never gone home. It was to avoid unwanted questions and to try not to be pulled back into the craziness again.

"The guild? What's that?" Bobby asked.

" Da Guilds is Petit and Remy's Err other family. Our father's the leader. He kidnapped Petit so she could take her rightful place in da guild." Remy said.

"So your father kidnapped Riley? Why about your mother? Oy this is confusing Kitty said.

"Remy try to fix dat. When petit was just a baby our parents divorced. Our mère didn't want us growing up in the guild. She didn't agree with there way of life. She still respected their traditions and the way they were loyal to each other but she didn't approve of stealing or a lot of the other things the guild did and stood for. So Petit and Remy grow up visiting out father during the summers. That was the only time we'd stay with the guild. Then Remy come here. Everything fine." He said.

Remy paused. He didn't want their pity but they deserved to know what problems Riley's being here might cause.

"last night when Riley called I learned that our mère had died about two weeks ago. It turns out that Remy's mère placed Remy as Pettit's guardian. But before Riley could contact me our father took her to the guild. She was to be married to a prince of another guild as some sort of peace treaty. But Riley Anne's smart she managed to escape and called Remy to come fetch her before the guild found her again. On the way back Remy finds out she's a mutant and she caused that huge black out last year back home." He said telling his friends the who story.

Logan looked at his friend. "your telling me that they wanted to marry her off? She's what fifteen?" he growled.

Remy shook his head. "Riley Anne's seventeen, but you must understand that the guild doesn't see things the way we do. They feel that since she's princess of the guild it's her duty to do whatever's necessary for the guild. But Remy has a feeling that if our mère wasn't so opposed about the guild that they would have tried this marriage thing earlier."

Jean looked at Remy. "Riley's a princess?" she asked.

Remy nodded. "Oui, Princess of thieves."

Bobby frowned. "So your really the prince of thieves"? he asked.

"Oui." Remy replied.

"Ooh, Amara's going to get a run for her money." Bobby said, he could just imagine them mud wrestling in bikinis or something equally revealing.

Logan growled at bobby. "What ever your thinking ice cube forget it."

Bobby looked at Logan sheepishly.

Remy sighed. "Riley Anne isn't exactly found of the title, though she has learned to except it." He said.

"Gambit why do you keep calling her Riley Anne?" Rogue asked.

"Dat's her name though she likes to be called Riley. Remy don't know why she lets Remy call her dat. She wouldn't even let mère call her by dat name." he said.

"so you don't think that the guild will look for Riley?" Kurt asked.

Remy's eyes dimmed. "Non, not for awhile, though it be only a matter of time before they find Riley Anne."

Professor Xavier looked at Remy. "She'll be safe here, but now what about her mutation. We've seen her form orbs of electricity and then reabsorb it."

"Oui Petit can create and control electricity. She seems to have control of it except at times when she's err stressed out. Like on the way here, she fell asleep and she created two orbs."

"And in the hanger." Jean added.

Bobby grinned. "that was totally wicked. I thought for sure she was going to fry Scott." He said enthusiastically.

Everyone turned and glared at him.

Bobby shrank down into his seat. "tough crowd." He mumbled.

Kitty stood up. "I'm going to go show Riley around. She should like meet some kids her own age, that way she'll feel more at home here."

Professor Xavier nodded to the younger girl. "good idea kitty." He said as the girl turned to leave. He hoped the girls would become friends since they we're the same age. It would make things easier on Riley.


	5. You got Served

Ok I guess I should clarify it now about the ages of everyone in this story so ok here it goes:

X-Men:

§ Riley's: 17

§ Remy's: 22

§ Rogue's:19

§ Bobby's: 19

§ Sam's: 18

§ Ray's: 18

§ Kitty's: 17

§ Scott and Jean: middle to late 20's

§ Ororo: middle to late 30's?

§ Logan: only God knows

§ Professor X: he's up there.

Brother Hood and company:

§ Pietro: 19

§ Lance: 18

§ Blob: let's say 19

§ Toad: 18

§ Magneto: He's up there as well

§ Mystique: she says she's in her 30's but who knows

§ Sabertooth/creed: No body knows

* * *

Kitty had started talking to Riley and they had both hit it off pretty well. They were both walking around the school and every once in awhile Kitty would introduce her to people.

Kitty and Riley had been talking to Sam, Ray and Amara. The three had bee about to leave for the mall and wanted to know if they two girls wanted to go.

Kitty looked at Riley, who looked unsure. "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know if Remy will let me, I mean I just got here and everything." She answered..

Kitty smiled. "of course he will. We'll just leave a note and then he wont worry and you can go." She said.

Riley smiled as she looked at her friend. "I guess your right and Remy did say that I needed to get acquainted with the area…."

So it was decided. Riley quickly wrote a note and then posted it on the message board.

The girls then followed Amara, Ray and Sam to the garage, where they all piled into Kitty's black Explorer.

They took of and soon reached the Bayville mall fifteen minutes later.

The five teens walked through the mall and to the movie theater. There they looked at the movies playing but decided that the only movies that seemed worth while wouldn't start for another hour so they decided to do some shopping.

While Sam and Ray headed to the Game arcade the girls headed to do some clothes shopping.

Back at the institute Remy had discovered Riley's note. He wasn't to happy that she had left without telling him where she was going, but Logan convinced him that Riley seemed perfectly capable of taking care of herself and that she was teenager who wasn't about to tell him everything.

Remy agreed and added that she wasn't alone that she was with other kids as well.

So Remy began to relax and asked Logan if he wanted to go get a beer at a local bar they went to every now and then.

Logan agreed since they could watch the foot ball game down there. It didn't seem like they'd be able to watch it here. He could only scare the kids so many times before it wouldn't work anymore. He needed more material.

So the two headed down to the garage, got onto their motorcycles and took off.

Back at the mall Kitty, Riley and Amara had boughten some things and were heading to the theater to meet up with Sam and Ray when the brother hood showed up.

"Hey look, if it aint the X-Geeks." Pietro said.

"Like go run off a cliff." Kitty said, she was already getting annoyed.

Pietro grinned. "I'd just keep on going Kitty Kat." Pietro looked over at Riley and put his arm around her. "Hey baby, what's a pretty little thing like you hanging with them for huh?" he asked.

Riley shot Pietro a look. "Ok tough guy first off the names Riley not baby, and you have two seconds to remove your arm or you'll be super sorry." She warned.

Pietro grinned. "Riley huh, got a last name babe?"

Riley rolled her eyes. LeBeau. Riley LeBeau." She said as she handed Kitty her bags.

"Remy's little sister huh. How bout you and I go for a walk and I'll Show you what it's like to hang with the big boys. First off Baby Don't play hard to get, guys hate that and I'm no exception." He said as he began to glare at her.

Riley sighed. "Guess guys here don't take the hint." She said, Riley then grabbed Pietro's arm and tossed him forward by using a old self defense trick Remy had taught her a few years back.

Pietro layed sprawled out on the mall floor. "wrong move LeBeau." He growled angrily as Kitty and Amara started laughing. Lance tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. "man you got served." He said while smirking.

Riley glared back, her stare unfaltering. "Oh I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you should be. Do you know who is father is. When he hears about this he'll…." Lance started laughing again. "He'll….He'll."

"Oh shut up lance." Pietro ordered as he stood up. "My father'll make sure you regret that move."

Riley looked at Kitty and Amara who looked like they wanted to get the hell outta here.

"Oh so you're going to go Crying to your father huh. Let me guess your not man enough to know when you got rejected?" she shot back angrily.

Kitty looked at Amara. "Go get Sam and Ray. I don't like how this is going." She said quietly.

Amara nodded and then hurried off to go get the guys.


	6. Confrontations

yeah I know the title of chapter six is kinda strange. dont know where I got it but I think I got it from some movie or something. just thought I'd clear that up for any inquiring minds. LOL. Now back to the Story!

* * *

Pietro grabbed Riley's wrist. "Fine I'll deal with you myself. Why don't we take a little walk." He growled as he began to pull her toward him.

Riley tried to Yank away but Pietro's grip was to tight. "Let go!" she said angrily.

"Let her Go Pietro." Kitty ordered.

Lance stepped in front of her. "Aw come on Kitty Kat let Pietro have some fun."

Riley was angry but even worse she was becoming scared. Pietro had dragged her about five feet away from Kitty already. "You'd better let me go or you'll be sorry!" she threatened.

Pietro laughed. "Oh what you going to do sic your brother on me?" he teased.

"Let her go Pietro!" Sam warned.

Pietro spun around. "Aw look more X-Geeks."

Sam took a step forward. "Let her go."

Pietro glared at Sam. He then pushed Riley toward Sam.

Sam caught Riley and helped steady her. "You ok?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "yeah, but he's not going to be." She said.

"Not here Riley." Sam said quietly.

Riley sighed. "Fine."

"Let's go Lance." Pietro ordered.

Lance frowned but headed over to his friend.

"you'd better watch your back LeBeau." Pietro warned.

"yeah whatever." Riley shot back angrily. She would have said something else but she was to busy trying to calm down. She couldn't allow herself to loose control.

Sam, Kitty, Ray and Amara just stood there for a few minutes letting Riley calm down. Kitty had told them earlier about what had happened in the Jet hanger. They didn't want a repeat of earlier.

Riley finally took a deep breath and looked at her friends. "thanks." She said.

"No problem." Ray said.

"Like yeah it's not your fault Pietro's a total jerk." Kitty added.

"So are we Still on for the movie?" Ray asked.

Riley looked at Kitty. "yeah unless you guys don't want to." She said.

Everyone agreed to still see the movie so they all began to head to the theater.

Riley paled. "Remy cant find out about this, he'd flip." She said.

Her friends agreed.

"you need to tell someone. Pietro threatened you and he usually follows through with them when he involves his father." Sam said.

Riley frowned. "Well what about Mr. Xavier? I can trust him not to tell anyone Right?" she asked.

Kitty laughed. "yeah you can trust him, but Rye you don't need to be so formal everyone just calls him Professor." She said.

Riley smiled. "Alright I'll tell professor Xavier when we return." She said. She really didn't want to involve anyone but someone should know incase something happened to her. That way they could go and march right up to Pietro's door and kick his…."

"Riley?" Amara asked.

"huh?" Riley said.

Amara smiled. "it's tied you're the deciding vote. Do we see "Break away" or "out of the darkness"?"

Riley frowned. "what are they about?" she asked.

"Breakaway's about this woman and she gets shipwrecked while on a cruse. So she and about five other people try to survive, they break into groups and she and this super hot guy fall in love but have to fight to stay alive when someone starts killing people off. It's a romance. Well mostly but there is suspense in it." Kitty said.

"Out of the darkness is about this guy and he's an FBI agent . He's trying to protect a witness from this stalker, but they get thrown into this dark twisted world of deceit and lies. So he has to save her while trying to save his family. Well technically brothers and sister who are also cops and fire fighters and pathologists stuff like that there are six. Two brothers and four sisters. They were all orphans and kinda formed there own family. Yeah so any way that's basically it." Ray explained.

Riley smiled. "Sorry girls but I gotta say there movie sounds totally cool."

So after a few more minutes of arguing it was settled that they'd see out of the darkness.

After the movie the five teens walked to the parking lot. They had all enjoyed the movie and couldn't stop talking about it.

Kitty unlocked the car and they all got in.


	7. Sun, water, and mud wrestling?

Ok I forgot to Mention Amara's age when I mention'd everyone elses so just for those curious minds Amara's 16 in this story. K. now back to the show:)

* * *

Two months had passed since the mall incident. Though Riley had told Professor Xavier about Pietro and his threats, she had almost not been able to persuade him not to tell Remy. In the end though the reluctant professor had agreed on the conditions that if Pietro caused anymore trouble he would have to let Remy become aware of the problem. This time Riley reluctantly agreed and it had been left at that.

Riley and her friends were hanging out by the pool on the warm Saturday afternoon. Amara, Riley and Kitty we're laying on lounge chairs as they soaked up the suns rays. Meanwhile Sam, Ray and Bobby tried to convince them to get into the water.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. And what's the point of going swimming if you don't swim?" Bobby asked.

Riley and Amara rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, like we haven't heard that before Bobby and then regret your ideas of fun later." Kitty said.

"Name a time." He said defensively.

"Like last week when you said it'd be fun to freeze over the lake to play Ice hokey and to just fool around and such. And it was… Until the ice broke and we fell through." Kitty said sarcastically.

Riley laughed. "Lighten up Kitty. It was fun. You gotta admit it."

Kitty shook her head. "Well then why don't you go in." she said oh so sweetly.

Amara and Riley groaned. "Because bobby and water don't mix, we've had enough ice showers to last a life time." Riley explained, while smirking.

Riley looked nonchalantly behind Kitty and Amara. "You know what." She said getting up out of the chair. "Maybe I will go in."

"Least we have one cool princess in this place." Bobby told everyone, a sly grin on his face.

Riley sighed. "Bobby you so need to let that fantasy go. Amara and I aren't going to be mud wrestling in our swim suits any time soon for your personally entertainment."

"Yeah there's room for two princesses under the same roof." Amara said, closing her eyes as she lay back down.

Riley smirked as she gracefully went and dove into the clear water of the pool.

Just as Riley surfaced she could hear Amara and Kitty's protests as Sam and Ray were half dragging half carrying the two girls toward the pool. Ray managed to toss Amara in fairly quickly with Bobby's help. Ray then went to help Sam who was still struggling with Kitty. Ray grabbed Kitty's waist and then he and Ray threw the girl in.

Kitty came up vowing revenge. "You are all like so dead." She yelled.

The guys laughed while Riley kept smiling. They all received Glares from Kitty and Amara.

"Like I thought Princess's stuck together." Amara grumbled.

Riley laughed. "Lets just say Bobby and the Guys persuaded me to get into the pool with some dignity."

Up at the house Logan, Ororo, Jean, and Remy watched the kids fool around. They we're all laughing at their antics.

The five teens had become very good friends over the past few months. Though they did get into mischief every once in awhile.

"It is good petit make good friends. Petit seems happy non?" Remy asked.

Logan looked out the window and then back at his friends. "Judging from everything I've seen I'd say she's happy."

"So would I." Jean said.

Remy nodded. "That's good."

The four adults continued to watch the teens have a water fight. They all couldn't help but laugh as they watched Kitty use Ray as a shield from Bobby who was trying to soak her with a bucket.

"Kitty you coward." Ray yelled as Kitty ducked behind him as Bobby threw a bucket of water which ended up soaking him instead.

Bobby laughed.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Riley warned as she came up behind Bobby.

"Why. It's funny." He said. His eyes grew large as he saw what she held in her hands. "Aw come on Rye, I was just joking about the mud wrestling." He said nervously.

"Well consider this a warning for the next time a few of those thoughts pop into your mind." She said as she turned the hose on and started spraying everyone.

"Riley"! The four teens screamed as they tried to dodge the blasts of water.

Sam tried to wrestle the hose from Riley which resulted in a brief struggle and then the two of them tumbling into the pool when they slipped on an Ice patch Bobby had created a couple minutes earlier.

Riley came up, spitting up water. While Sam gasped for Breath. They both looked at each other.

"Tag team?" Riley asked.

Sam nodded. "Tag team."

The water war continued for about twenty more minutes before they all declared Sam and Riley the winners of the battle.

All of the water clogged teens then proceeded back up to the house, where they all showered and changed into dry clothes.

That is after Bobby silently declared revenge and then froze the water pipes which led to the girl's bathroom.

Three angry screams could be heard through out the school. And a very pale Bobby hurriedly ran out to the garage and took off in his car.


	8. Do I even want to know?

Riley was sitting in the library reading a book she had found earlier. So far she had enjoyed it and was pretty into it so when an alarm sounded she literally jumped out of the large leather chair she'd been occupying, the book falling to the floor.

Riley picked the book up and set it back in the chair. She then exited the library figuring it was some kind of drill, though she found it hard to believe that the school would have one so late in the evening. After all it was about nine.

Riley walked through the halls but no one even acknowledged the alarm. She decided to find Remy. Riley had just reached Professor Xavier's office when seven teachers decked out in leather body suites walked out of the office.

Everyone froze.

"Uh Remy. What are you wearing and Do I even want to know?" She asked wondering if she truly wanted an answer.

Remy looked at his younger sister. "Remy explain later Riley." He then nudged Scott forward.

"Uh Yeah Let's Go." He said kind of awkwardly.

Everyone began to follow while a confused Riley stood there watching them walk away. "They actually go out in public in those things?" She asked herself.

"Riley?" Professor Xavier asked.

Riley looked at the professor. "Yes Professor, Did you need something?" she asked.

"Why don't you come into my office and I'll explain everything." He suggested.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She said as she followed him into the office. She shut the door behind her and then took a seat.

Riley looked at the Professor after he had explained everything. "So let me get this straight. All of the teachers here are X-Men. Also Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Sam and Ray are as well. Piotr is a back up and they all save the world from evil mutants who try to destroy the world like Pietro and his idiotic friends. Then they just go back to their real identities until the next time somebody plots another dumb scheme?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "Basically."

Riley frowned. "Then why weren't Sam and the others with them?" she asked.

"They weren't needed at the moment but if they did need help they'd be sent." He told her.

"So basically their backup?" Riley asked.

"No they do go a lot of the time it just depends on the mission and how many are needed."

Riley nodded. "Oh."

They both spoke for a few more minutes and then Rile left the office. Remy's job sounded cool. Maybe someday she'd be asked to join. She decided to go to bed so she headed up to her room.

Riley opened her door and flicked on the lights, shutting her door behind her. As she started to walk over to her dresser she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly spun around and looked for what was bugging her. She looked at her balcony. The glass door was open….


	9. Missing

"Bobby probably just wants to scare me since I short sheeted his bed." She mumbled. She still felt uneasy.

"I'm just imagining things." She scolded herself.

Riley walked over to her closet and opened the door…

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream shatter the silence of the night.

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Sam and Ray all ran out of their rooms and to Riley's room where the scream had originated from.

They could hear Riley yelling and things' being broken even before the door was opened. The five teens ran in and saw Sabertooth trying to restrain an angry Riley, while Mystique yelled at him from the balcony Magneto by her side.

They all sprung into action, Professor Xavier mentally telling all of the other children to lock their doors until further notice, proceeding with him then contacting with the other X-Men.

"Riley Duck"! Sam Ordered.

Riley managed to dodge the first dart but didn't see the second one. The dart hit her in the back of her left shoulder.

Riley saw that the first dart had hit Kitty. She could see Sam trying to get to her but Sabertooth charging him. She fired a bolt of electricity at Sabertooth. Then she saw black as the drug began taking its effect. She fell to the floor, hearing her friends yell her name as she fell into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Magneto was getting annoyed as he watched five mear children fight Mystique and Sabertooth who were actually loosing at the moment.

He sighed as he reached for the black gym back which was lying at his feet. He had the bag levitate and then took out five thick strips of metal. He then sent the strips flying at the five children.

The junior X-Men tried to keep away from the metal and destroy it but one by one the metal managed to wrap itself around the kids and then toss them against the wall.

Sabertooth grinned evily as he began to walk over to the now caught X-Men.

Mystique stopped him. "We must go now. The other X-Men have got to be on their way by now."

Sabertooth growled but turned around and then picked up the unconscious LeBeau girl. Then the three Villains left the room. On the balcony Magneto brought forth two transportation pods. They all boarded and then took off.

Rogue yelped as they all hit the floor. "Bobby do you think you can ice them over so we can snap them?" She looked over looked over at Kitty who had been Darted and lay unconscious next to Ray.

All four teens grimaced when they heard most of the X-Men race down the hall, Kurt Bamf into the room and Storm fly through the window. The X-Men all looked around.

"Riley?" Remy said as he looked at the children who were all looking at the ground at the moment.

"Where is she?" He ordered.

"They got her." Ray finally answered, anger showing in his voice.

Logan's claws all shot out and he then cut all five children loose.

Sam stood up. He walked over and picked Kitty up. "We tried." He said he then turned and began to walk to the door but stopped. "Ray, I want you to get that shoulder checked out." He said.

Ray nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." He said.

Sam took one last look at the disheveled room and then left.

Rogue looked at Remy who was staring out of the balcony window. "Remy?" she asked softly.

Remy looked at Rogue but said nothing.

"We'll get her back." She then sighed and looked at Bobby and Ray. "Come on we need to go Call Amara and tell her she needs to come home and then have you get that shoulder checked out."

Bobby and Ray both took one last look at Riley's room.

"Not to mention convince Sam that it's not his fault." Bobby said quietly as they all left.

Rogue nodded. "I know but I don't think He'll listen. He has the thought that he has to keep us all safe. He's taken the role of our Protector from the very start. He thinks he failed."

Logan, Ororo, Kurt and Professor Xavier watched them leave. Scott walked over and looked at Professor Xavier. "It was a decoy." He said.

Remy frowned as he remembered something Pietro had said. But what had he meant by it? Riley had thankfully never met him. He looked at his friends and asked them what he had been pondering for the past few minutes.

Jean looked at Professor. "Remy Riley has met Pietro before." She said wishing that she and Professor Xavier hadn't agreed not to say anything.

Professor Xavier sighed. "Maybe Amara, Sam, Bobby and Ray should tell you."

"What do you mean Riley knew Speedy?" Logan Growled.

Professor Xavier sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	10. You have some explaining to do!

A/N: hey I'm back & ready to finish this story...writers blocks over! Woo Hoo! k heres the next chapter...

* * *

Professor Xavier looked at the X-Men. "Head down to the meeting room and I'll soon explain everything." He said.

Jean looked at Professor Xavier. "Should I get Rogue and the others?" she asked.

Charles nodded. "I think that would be best." He replied tiredly.

Jean gave a short nod and then left the room to go retrieve the children.

Everyone then headed down to the meeting room. Once there they all took their seats. For the most part it was silent except for some mumbling coming from Logan and Remy.

Jean reached the med lab to find the junior X-Men arguing.

"Sam it wasn't your fault!" Amara yelled.

"Yeah it is Amara. We knew that Pietro would follow through with his threats!" he yelled angrily.

"No we didn't Sam, and she told the Professor. Besides if it weren't for you she wouldn't even have told him, but you made her." Rogue argued.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did." Sam muttered.

"Sam, Riley knows how to take care of herself. She's a survivor." Ray said.

"Yeah and besides you guys know we should be worrying about the brother hood right? Riley's going to make them beg for us to take her back." Bobby said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, even though it didn't help very much.

Jean decided to step in at this point. She knocked on the door. "Professor Xavier would like to see all of you in the meeting room." She said.

All of them nodded, feeling really uneasy. They could only imagine what would happen. They'd all failed, they were a team, and not a single person would be blamed, they'd take the punishment as a team, even if they were a member short.

They all began to leave. Jean looked at Hank. "Professor Xavier would like you there as well."

Hank nodded. "I feel bad for the children, they feel responsible for what happened to Riley-Anne." He said.

"I know, hopefully Remy wont be to hard on them." Jean said.

The pair exited the med lab and headed to the meeting room. Down the hall from where the meeting room was located stood the junior X-Men. They seemed to be discussing something.

"Are you going to go in?" Jean asked.

"We're trying to figure out how to explain this to Remy." Rogue said softly.

"How bout you just tell him what happened." Jean suggested.

Ray frowned. "Oh yeah you really tell Remy that Pietro threatened Riley when she threw him when he wouldn't stop hitting on her."

Jean sighed. "Yeah just like that." She said. "He may be angry but it's not at you."

" He's angry with himself and the brotherhood." Hank said.

Jean nodded. "Remy's angry because he has the notion in his head that he has to protect Riley from everything. Just like you Sam. You cant always protect everyone." She said softly.

Sam Nodded slowly. " Guess we better go in now." He said.

Then together they all headed down that last hallway to the meeting room.

Once inside the teens stayed together. They took the five chairs that were together and then sat down.


	11. An unexpected twist, ok maybe not

Professor Xavier knew that they felt guilty & sent them a telepathic message that they weren't in trouble. Then he addressed them out loud.

"Even though Riley spoke with me on the issue about the mall I'm sure that she didn't tell me everything and at the time I didn't press the issue because I could tell that she wasn't comfortable coming to me about the problem. So I let it go; now I wish I hadn't. Sam, Ray, & Amara you were with her the day of the incident. We need you to tell us what happened." He told them.

The three looked at each other for a moment. Then Ray spoke.

"Sam & I were only there at the end. Amara should tell you what happened until we got there." He said.

Amara looked at him and he silently urged her on. Amara then began to speak.

"Riley, Kitty, and I had just finished doing some shopping and were on our way to meet Sam and Ray at the theater. But Pietro and Lance had to show up and as usual Pietro started like mouthing off. He put his arm around Riley and asked her why she was hanging with us." She said.

"Amara what exactly was said?" Kurt asked kindly. He knew that she was nervous.

Amara thought for a second. "He asked something like why a pretty little thing like her was handing out with us. Riley got pretty annoyed and told him that her name was Riley not Sweetheart or what ever he called her and that he had two seconds to get his arm off her or he'd be sorry. Pietro laughed it off and then warned her how guys didn't like girls playing hard to get, Riley rolled her eyes and then threw him.."

"She threw him?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Amara nodded. "Yeah, she threw him; it was really funny seeing him all sprawled out on the floor. Lance was having a panic attack because he was laughing so hard. Pietro started saying how he was going to tell his dad and how she'd be sorry. Riley got upset and kinda mocked him a little.

Pietro then got up and grabbed her arm, Kitty tried to help but Lance got in her way and wouldn't let her, so she had me go and get Sam and Ray." She said. Amara sighed. "One of you guys tell the rest."

The boys looked at each other and then Sam decided to tell the rest.

"When we got there Pietro was trying to drag Rye towards the door."

"Rye?" All of the adults asked, surprised to hear so much fondness in his voice at the mention of Riley's name.

Ray and Bobby smirked. "This one's all yours Buddy." Ray said.

" Yeah Rye and I have kinda been seeing each other for the past two weeks." Sam said keeping an eye and Remy and Logan.

Remy looked at Sam. "And you plan to tell Remy this when?" he asked.

"Err Now?" Sam said.

Kitty who had been leaning against the door took this time to step in. "that's kinda why none of us have been around lately, we've been hanging out and stuff." She said.

Everyone's heads spun around towards the sound of her voice.

"You're awake." Rogue said.

Kitty nodded as she took a seat by her team mates. "Remy riley tried to tell you but something always came up." She said.

Remy sighed. "Oui Remy Know this."

To many things were happening. If he couldn't keep up with her now what was going to happen a year from now when Riley turned eighteen.

You'll adapt Remy, Just as Riley's been doing." Jean told him telepathically.

"Oui Jean, your right. Thanks." He replied silently.

Professor Xavier then told every one that he'd try to locate Riley while using Cerebro. He then left the room.


	12. A change of heart

Riley opened her eyes slowly. She was in a small room, as she sat up she noticed that her hands had been tied behind her back. From the feel of it they were handcuffs. Riley sighed, this not only left her defenseless to defend herself physically but with her powers as well. "Merde." She muttered.

The door to the room opened. "Well looky here fella's looks like my little Cajun beauty has finally woken up." Pietro said as he entered with Lance and three other men she'd never seen before. Two weren't much younger than Lance and Pietro. Riley wasn't sure how old the other guy was though he was tall and well built like Logan. He walked over to Riley, an evil smile on his face as he forced her to look at him by grabbing her face. "So your Gambits little sister huh." He growled. He looked over his shoulder at Pietro in disgust. "This mere girl threw you? She probably couldn't even lift a chair much less you." He growled angrily.

Riley glared at him. "Why don't ya get these handcuffs off and then I'll show you who's weak." She said angrily.

Sabertooth backhanded her. "Quiet." He ordered. He then had an idea. "Why don't you scream for me?" He said.

Riley rolled her eyes but remained silent this time.

Sabertooth asked her again, and became angry when she refused. He yanked her up off of the floor and threw her into the wall, pinning her against it. He liked the fear he saw in her eyes. "Scream." He growled into her ear.

Riley struggled but her efforts were in vain.

Lance didn't like how this was going. "Knock it off Creed." He warned.

Sabertooth growled. "I told you to never to use that name." he yelled. "And she's here to be taught a lesson. Not have tea." He then turned back to Riley. "Scream." He growled again.

Riley whimpered, but that was all she did. She couldn't show weakness. It was forbidden.

Lance had been about to make Sabertooth stop. Riley wasn't here for Sabertooth to abuse with his twisted joys of scaring people and hearing their screams. But Pietro stopped him.

"Let him have his fun." Pietro said quietly to Lance.

"Pietro she's here to be taught a lesson not have Sabertooth terrify her with his twisted fantasies of frightening people." He argued.

"I'll do what I want with her. Besides she won't be here long. Tomorrow she's being shipped back to Louisiana. My father contacted hers to let him know we'd found her and now we're getting big bucks, plus I get the satisfaction of knowing that she's going to be married at the end of the week. She'll hate that but I think it'll be good for her. She'll learn her place early on." He said quietly, while grinning.

Lance looked at Pietro. "She's only seventeen. This ain't cool man." Lance said then leaving the room. He couldn't let this happen. She wasn't old enough to get married. He wasn't ready and it was legal for him to do it. He'd never tell his friends but he wanted to go to college. He used to be all for causing trouble but now, he was sick of it.

Lance sighed. He wanted out. Lance left the building of the closed store. He didn't know why they'd chosen a store as their base, but at least it was close to where he needed to go.

He got into his old white truck and sped off. He didn't want to go where he was headed but he had to. For once in Lance Alvers life he was going to do the right thing.


	13. Turning Point

Twenty minutes later Lance stopped his truck in front of the large Iron Gate. A moment later it swung open as if he was being expected. Lance continued down the drive. Once outside of the house he got out of his truck and rang the door bell.

Jamie Madrox had been walking by the front door when the bell had rung. He went and opened the door, surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Err Piotr." He called.

Piotr Rasputin came to the door. "What is wrong my comrade? He asked in his Russian accent.

"Lance is here." Jamie answered opening the door wider.

"What do you want?" Piotr asked.

"I need to see Gambit. If he wont see me tell him Riley's in a lot of trouble and if wants her back he's going to need help." Lance answered.

"Why don't you come in." Piotr said.

Lance walked inside and was taken to the day room to wait.

Piotr then left to fetch Remy.

Piotr entered the Meeting Room five minutes later. "I am sorry to interrupt but Lance is here to see you Remy."

Remy stood up. As he was about to leave Piotr stopped him.

"He seems to want to help you my Comrade. Try not to be too harsh." Piotr said.

Remy nodded and Left. He then headed to the day room.

"Come on." Remy Said.

Lance said goodbye to Jamie and then followed Remy out of the room. They then headed to the meeting room, where everyone was waiting.

Piotr was seated next to Kitty, and since the only seat that was unoccupied was next To Piotr, Lance sat down.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked. He clearly wasn't happy.

Lance looked at everyone. "It doesn't matter why I'm here, just know that if you ever want to see Riley again you must get her tonight or her father is going to come and take her back home where she'll be married at the end of the week." Lance said. "this wasn't supposed to happen. Pietro said he just wanted to scare her because of what happened at the mall, but then Magneto found out about Riley's title and contacted her father. She's being shipped out tomorrow.

Amara grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from getting up and doing something he'd regret.

"Lance why help us or even Riley for that matter?" Ororo asked.

Lance sighed. He would now have to tell them his real reason. "What Pietro's doing isn't cool. Sabertooth's scaring the hell outta her. Not to mention she probably knows about the whole getting married thing since, they'll probably tease her about it. She's still a kid. Your father shouldn't force her to do something like this and I want out. So I figure why not go out with a bang. She shouldn't have to go through with this. Hell no one should."

"You want out?" Ray asked.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, before I didn't care about causing trouble, but now it's just stupid. They do it for the money. Not for the principle of it all, they've lost the goal. Besides the goal isn't even that good of one."

Lances cell phone Rang. "It's Pietro..Great." He mumbled.

He answered the phone, right away Pietro started talking. Lance just listened. "Yeah?" he answered. He then frowned. "What? No, you know what will happen Pietro." Lance sighed. "yeah I'll drive her." Lance looked at the others, as he continued to speak. "yeah I'm on my way."

Lance hung up.

"what did he say?" Scott asked.

Lance put his phone away. "Turns out we're not taking her to your father. Magneto thinks he can get more money is we keep Riley longer. They want me to take her to one of our old bases." He explained.

Sam looked at lance, looking like he was going to say something but remained quiet.

Lance stood up. "I'll take her to the base and then bring her home." He said.

Sam stood up. "Or you could bring her straight home." He said.

Lance shook his head. "Blobs coming with me. I have to distract him first so he doesn't figure out what I'm doing." He then looked at Remy. He knew he was worried. "She's fine Remy, scared but fine. I'll get her home as soon as I can." He swore. He then turned and left the school, returning to their makeshift base.

As he walked in he could hear arguing. Lance hurried to where Blob was being yelled at by Toad. Lance stepped in. "Enough! I don't know what this is about but knock it off." He ordered.

He then walked into the room where Riley was being held.

Her face was stained with tears and she had a bruise on her arm that was already showing boldly.

Lance walked over to her. "I'm sorry Riley." He told her as he helped her up. He then led her outside. He was surprised to see her act with such dignity. From what he'd seen she hadn't shed a tear in their presence and she'd tried her best to look and act tough. He helped her into his truck and then watched as Pietro came out.

"Blobs staying here, so your on your own. You think you can handle her?" he asked sharply.

Lance rolled his eyes. "of Course!" he snapped.

Pietro turned and headed back inside while Lance started the truck and sped off.

Once a few blocks away he pulled into a deserted parking lot. He then turned towards Riley who's complexion was Ash white, her eyes dark and empty, yet scared all at the same time.

"Riley I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." He told her gently as he reached over and took off the handcuffs, which had bound her hands. He then started the car and began to drive again.

Riley frowned. "where are you taking me?" she asked. "I don't understand why your being so nice to me."

Lance sighed. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I know this sounds childish but Pietro said we were just going to scare you."

"Well you accomplished that part." She murmured.

Lance continued talking. "That we'd kidnap you and drop you off in some deserted location. I'm sorry about what happened." He told her.

Riley searched his eyes, and then nodded when she saw that it was only the truth from which he spoke of. "thank you." She said.

Lance nodded.

"are you going to go back?" she asked.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Well their going to know that I'm missing and I don't want you to get in trouble for what you've done." She said.

"I'm not going back. I wanted out and you just so happen to be my turning point."

"Turning point?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm beginning to understand what Professor Xavier means. I'm just sort I didn't listen before." He said.

"It's not to late. You could stay at the institute." She told him.

"well see." He said.

They soon reached the institute. Lance got out and then opened the truck door for Riley.

"thank you." She murmured as she got out.

Riley opened the door and they went in. They ran into Logan, who had a beer in his hand as they walked down the hallway.

"You ok Kid?" he growled.

Riley nodded. "I'm fine Logan. Where's Remy?" she asked.

"Remy right here Riley-Anne." Remy said.

Riley sighed. When ever anyone called her Riley-Anne it meant that she was in big trouble. "So how long am I grounded for not telling you about what happened with Pietro?" she asked, she knew he was really mad at her.

"we'll discuss this later." Remy said. He turned towards Lance. "thanks for bringing her home." He said.

"It was nothing." Lance replied.

Riley looked at Lance. "I'll take you to Professor Xavier's office." She said.

She and Lance then left.


	14. she doesnt need a parent

Remy waited for riley up in her room, he stood as she entered shutting the door behind her.

"Sit down Riley-Anne we need to talk." He said.

"Remy." Riley said, wanting to explain herself.

"Non Riley-Anne, Remy first. You should have told me! What you did was irresponsible! If it weren't for lance you'd be saying _I DO _in a few hours. Your in big trouble." He said angrily.

"REMY!" Riley argued.

"Non Riley-Anne!" He said, beginning to pace. He glanced over at his sister and saw the orbs forming in her hands.

"You're Not the Boss of me." She yelled. "And I had my reasons."

"Oh yes I am." Remy yelled back.

"I don't need another father!" She screamed angrily. Riley threw her hands up in the air. "You know what forget it. I'm outta here."

"Get back here, we're not through with this." Remy ordered.

Riley stopped and glared at him. "Oh yes we are." Having said that she stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

Remy sighed as he left the room a few moments later; he walked down the hall where he soon ran into Logan.

"What is Remy to do with her?" he asked. "Remy can't raise her."

Logan smirked. "Cajun she's practically raised. Another year and she'll be head'n off to college. She….never mind." he said.

"Non, what?" Remy asked.

Logan looked at his friend. "Cajun she doesn't need another parent, she needs her brother." He said.

Remy sighed. "Remy haven't done such a good job non, Remy be too hard on Riley-Anne."

Logan looked at his friend. "Yeah Cajun ya were." He said. : But she'll forgive ya. Kids always do."

Remy shook his head. "Non, Riley-Anne stopped being a kid along time ago. Our father made sure he put a stop to that. Making sure she grew up. Remy forget Riley-Anne has a reason for everything.


	15. can she handle anymore Drama?

Riley walked down to the small lake that she & her friends had played on only a week ago. She sat down in the grass, while silently wishing Remy would have let her explain. She missed her mother so badly; her mother had always made things so much better.

Tears silently began to fall. Tears that she had refused to shed for so long.

"Rye?" Sam asked.

Riley looked up at him as he sat down next to her, taking her into his arms.

"He wouldn't even listen. Ah wish my mom was here." She cried, her southern accent becoming thick.

"Shh. I know Riles. Look don't cry every things gonna work out. You'll see." He whispered.

"Yah don't understand. Ah'm tired of always loosing. Ah loose my mother, and Remy." Riley said as she wiped her tears. "Even my childhood." She whispered.

Sam frowned but remained silent. He hated seeing Riley hurt. He just wished he could make everything alright. "You'll never loose Remy. He's just…having a hard time. He'll adjust. It's just taking longer than it took you did Rye. There's always gonna be kinks. That's just how things are." He told her.

Riley sighed. "Ah though my whole life was over when my mère died. Ah'd never been away from home or had even seen Remy in 4 years. My father wanted me to meet some guy Ah'd only met once and Ah didn't know a soul here." She said. "But how's everything going to work out? Remy said that at first but Sam, this whole Pietro problem just got a whole lot worse. My father knows where Ah am. Now staying here would only put ya all in danger, so Ah guess ah'm just going to have to go through with my destiny." She said standing up.

Sam listened to Riley's problems. He wished she hadn't had to go through all this alone. He knew she wasn't thinking clearly now, she was just thinking with her emotions. "Riley you cant. We'll work this out. I can protect you." He argued.

Riley shook her head. "It's too late. My Father will be her in the morning and Ah…"

A shadow approached them. "Oh but Ah'm Already here Riley-Anne." Jean-Luc said.

"Father." Riley said coolly.

"Riley-Anne." Jean-Luc replied, while looking Sam over. "I suppose your brother's here somewhere." He asked.

"Yeah, he is." Sam said, putting his arm around Riley protectively. While trying to get a message to the professor.

Logan growled as he caught an unfamiliar scent. He pulled out his COM link and paged Jean. "We may have trouble, gather the team." He growled at her. He then hung up before she could answer, only to have professor Xavier pop into his head to tell him there was trouble down by the lake.

He began to head down there. As he was about 30 yards out he could make out Riley, Sam, and an unknown man. He growled angrily as he contacted the others once more and ordered them to get down there that instant.

Riley looked at Sam and then her father. "Whys it so important to you that I marry Prince whats his face?" she asked.

"First off young lady it's King Whats his face to you and I'm not doing whats best for me it's whats best for the guild as should you, or has your mother and brother brainwashed you so badly that family tradition and honor doesn't matter to you any longer." He said angrily, yanking her by the arm and shaking her roughly.

Sam could see the fear in Riley's eyes. "Let her go." He ordered.

Jean-Luc began to laugh. "You aren't in any of this boy, now shoo." He said beginning to laugh. "Non let me guess your going to make me?"

"If I have to." Sam said, while trying to figure out how to get Riley away without harming her.

"She's non of your concern Boy. Riley-Anne belongs to me and now that I've retrieved her we'll be leaving now." He told Sam.

Remy where are you?" Riley wondered desperately, she needed her brother.

"We'll see about that Bub." Logan growled. "Now let the girl go.

"Logan!" Riley said in surprise. She hoped that this wouldn't get out of hand, but had a bad feeling that it would. The X-Men would die to protect her and she couldn't allow that to happen.

Riley's father pulled her closer. "Tell them to get back." He hissed.

Riley struggled. "I don't want to go." She said urgently, not that he'd listen. She whimpered as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"You'll do as I say! Now make them get back he ordered.

"Please I don't want to hurt you. Just do as he says." She begged.

She looked up, in the distance the others we're coming towards them. "REMY!" she screamed. Fear seizing her fiercly.

"Remy Here Cheri." He said walking up to Logan and Sam. "Let her go Jean-Luc." He ordered

Jean-Luc glared at his son. "No hello?" he asked. He knew they we're trying to distract him. Once again he ordered Riley to make them get back.

Riley remained silent. She knew that she didn't have much time left.

"You'd better get back!" he ordered once more. A smile came onto his face. "Or would you rather be the cause of their demise?" he asked as a group came out of the shadows and into the light of the moon.

Riley struggled to get away but Jean-Lucs grip tightened making her gasp for air. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way or else others would die.

"Don't hurt them….I go, Just don't hurt them." She pleaded.

"Good girl." Her father praised her in a sinisterly voice as he began to pull her back into the shadows.

"Wait!" she said. "May I at least say good bye?" she begged softly.

Her father let her go. "If you try anything I'll make sure you regret it." He threatened.

Riley nodded, looking at her friends she then proceeded to say her good byes to everyone.

These people had become her family over the past months she'd been here. She wished she'd see them again one day.

She finally got to Remy, hugging him tightly. "Don't forget me." She said softly beginning to cry.

"Remy never forget Cheri." He told her. "You wont be there long Riley. Remy promise." He whispered.

Riley nodded. "I don't want to be a princess. Why cant he just accept that?" she cried softly.

"Remy know." He said holding her tight, never wanting to let go.

"RILEY-ANNE!" Jean-Luc snapped. "Lets go."

Riley took a deep breath. She forced herself to remember Remy's scent. His spicy, clean scent, which had always comforted her while growing up.

She then walked over to her father. He yanked her forward but Riley stayed put.

Jean-Luc glared at her.

"I can walk on my own." She said angrily, yanking her arm away. She then proceeded to gracefully follow the others into the darkness, her head held high. Acting every bit of the princess she was.


	16. Who the Heck are you?

Logan glared at them. "We shouldn't have let her go!" He growled angrily.

Remy shook his head. "Non Riley knew that we would fight and that people would be injured…" he said his accent becoming thick.

"We'll get her back Cajun." Logan promised his friend.

"They'll expect us to come we have to plan this out." Scott said.

Jean shook her head. She had gone against her principles and read Jean-Luc's mind. This never had anything to do with the guild, not really anyway. It was about money. Jean hadn't like what she had been able to see. But she knew one thing Jean-Luc had never intended to take Riley back to Louisiana.

Bobby frowned and looked over to Ray and the others. "That guy dresses like he had set fire to one too many priests." He muttered.

Amara looked at Bobby. "What?" she asked softly totally confused as to what bobby was trying to get at.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

The teens turned their attention back to what was happening with the others.

"We better go in and figure this out. Things have become even more complicated." Jean said.

Everyone looked at her, while frowning. Though in the end they all followed her inside.

Now that Riley knew that her friends were out of danger she wasn't about to just sit there.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

Her father glared at her while looking at the shadows. "Quiet." He ordered.

Riley totally ignored him as she continued to struggle against her fathers grip. She knew it was hopeless but she wasn't about to let this be easy for him. "You'll be sorry, Remy's gonna come and save me and when he does he'll turn you into dust. And you know what I'm gonna do then?" she yelled angrily.

Jean-Luc sighed. "Non, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

Riley smirked. She was rather enjoying annoying him. _This could prove to be fun_. She thought. _Well_ _not the whole kidnapping thing. But at least I'll have a past time until I'm rescued_. "First I'm going to have bobby freeze it and then I'm going to fry your..."

Before she could finish a shadow formed, almost immediately her father pushed her forward at the unknown stranger. Riley looked up at the figure and gasped when she saw the mans face. It seemed distorted and was colored black, red, and white.

"Who the heck are you?" Riley demanded.

"You've done well Jean-Luc." The man said, ignoring Riley's outburst.

"Where's my money sinister?" Jean-Luc said angrily. Getting Riley back had been a headache in its self not to mention him having to listen to her childish threats. _Funny_. He thought. _I thought I had ridded her of such annoyances years ago._

Riley tried to pull away once more but Sinister held tight, reaching into his pocket and taking out something she couldn't see.

Before she could even try to see the object something jabbed her sharply in her neck. Riley bit her lip as she felt the liquid begin to flow into her blood stream.

Sinister smiled evilly at Riley as he could see the drug begin to take effect.

"Remy." Riley whispered as she began to fall limp. The last thing she saw before she fell into complete darkness was her father. And that was when it all sank in, knowing that she had been betrayed.

Back at the institute everyone was getting upset. Jean sighed; she had to tell them know what she had learned earlier. She knew that they knew that she knew something.

Jean looked up at her friends who were looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked, knowing that she hadn't been listening.

Sighing she straightened up in her seat. "What ever you've been planning it won't work." She said.

"What do you mean?" Remy asked.

Jean looked at him. "Remy your father never intended to bring Riley back to Louisiana." She said.

Remy frowned. "Then why did her take Riley-Anne?" He asked becoming even more afraid for his sister then before.

Jean ran her hand through her hair. "I wasn't able to find out, nor did I find out who she was given to or where she is being taken. But I do know that this never did have anything to do with the guild."

Logan looked at Jean. "I say we find Jean-Luc and make him tell us what the Hell he did with her." He growled.

Rogue looked over to Gambit. "We'll find her. Professor's trying Cerebro and She knows how to protect herself. She'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah." Ray said. "Who ever has Riley better watch out. I bet by tomorrow they'll be begging us to take her back. Just imagine what pain the dudes going to endure for making Riley mad."

Remy gave a small smile. He knew they we're trying to cheer him up. He just hoped who ever Riley was with hadn't hurt her, and if they had there would be hell to pay for messing with his sister.

Authors note:

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Um as of now I have officially used up all of my ideas on this story so if anyone had any suggestions I would appreciate hearing from you. Thank you for being patient!

Sincerely,

IslandGurl2286


	17. waking up

Riley awoke in a cold, badly lit, damp cell. Sitting up she took a look around. "Where am I" she muttered, the whole ordeal coming back to her.

She'd been betrayed and the worst part was that no one knew where she was. Remy & the others thought she was headed for Louisiana.

Finally getting sick of sitting in the dark she stood up and held her hand out. "And let there be light." She said as she concentrated on creating an orb of electricity.

Nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again only to have the same result.

_What's going on?_ She wondered.

"Aw Riley-Anne." A voice boomed.

Riley jumped as she saw a figure appear. "who are you?" she ordered, drawing from a courage she thought she had lost.

"I see you can make demands just as good as any princess." He said in a creepy voice. "I thought you didn't want to be a princess yet you've gotgiving ordersdown pat." He sneered.

Riley glared at him. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with the LeBeau's!" she threatened. "Not to mention the X-Men!"

The man laughed. "You think they can beat I, Sinister?" He teased. "Well let me tell you my dear, I always win!"

"Not for long." She mumbled. Sighing she knew she needed to come up with a plan, but nothing coming to her. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

Sinister smirked. "Aw so now you've decided to be polite, well I suppose that I can tell you. It's not like you'll be going anywhere soon." He told her.

Riley refrained from rolling her eyes. "Please..." she said, her voice showing nervousness.

"I want you to join my team that I've put together, there are a few other things but for now lets just say I think we might someday have something between us." He replied.

Riley fought to stay calm. _Pretend it doesn't scare you_. She told herself silently. "Can I come out?" she asked hopefully.

Sinister thought for a moment. "I suppose so if you want time to change for dinner tonight." He murmured, deciding that tonight would be a good time to introduce Riley-Anne to the others. "Yes, but if you anger me, you'll be very sorry." He warned.

"I wont." She quickly promised.

"Very well." He replied, then unlocking the cell door.

Riley stepped out and was immediately seized by the arm and led up the stairs and to the main floor where they then went to the second floor where sinister showed Riley to her room.

"on your bed is a dress." He said. "Wear it for dinner."

Riley frowned at the order. The dress was a mocha color and it was cut in a pixyish cut at the bottom which went only a few inches past her thighs.

"The word hoochie comes to mind." She said, annoyed.

"Good." Sinister replied. "Sometimes that's what a man likes to see."

Riley paled. He couldn't be serious. This dress would never fly at home. Remy would lock her in her room before even considering letting her down the stairs and she could forget even trying to get out the door. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me." He replied as he exited the room. "Be ready by 7:30." He said shutting the door behind him, locking it as well.

Riley glared at the door. "The word Psycho comes to mind as well." She said angrily.

"Sometimes that's what a man likes to see." She mocked.

Sitting on the bed Riley sighed. What was she going to do? And it now seemed impossible to escape. This place was like air force one or something. She thought the institute was top security this place was just as good if not even more so it seemed.

Bowing her head she said a small prayer. "God keep me safe, and please look after Remy and the others. I fear that they'll get hurt when the confrontation comes. And please let me stay in control for I also fear that sinister will do what ever it takes to make people do what he wants and that scares me. I've heard the stories from the others." She whispered.

She then looked up and decided to go over the room. Maybe one of the bars on the windows were loose or something. She thought as she began to search for a way out.


	18. Trying to figure it all out

Rogue looked at her friends and quietly signaled them to follow her out of the room. Once in the hall she told them to meet her in the garage that they were running out of time waiting on the professor and the other adults. The other teens agreed and left quickly while Rogue hurriedly grabbed her car keys and an item off of her dresser before sprinting out the door and down into the garage.

Ten minutes later they were all on their way to do what ever Rogue had planned. As they drove Bobby wondered where they were headed as he knew the others were wondering as well but he remained silent.

A short while later Rogue pulled into a driveway and hopped out, jogging up to the door.

"Kira! Kira open up!" she yelled, pounding on the door.

Finally the door opened half way. "Rogue?" a young woman asked.

"Kira, I need your help." Rogue told her.

Meanwhile everyone else just stared from the street.

"Who is she?" Ray asked.

"Kira…Rogue and I met her awhile back." Bobby said.

"How's she gonna help?" Kitty asked.

"Look what happens here stays here, alright." Bobby asked, looking at his friends.

Everyone nodded; it wasn't like bobby to be so serious.

"Kira sees things. She's psychic kinda. Don't know what she calls it but well anyway, nobody mentions her name to the adults. She wants to keep on the down low." He said trying to explain the situation the best he could.

Rogue looked at Kira, ignoring her friends questioning looks. "Kira our friend Riley's missing. Think you can find her?" she asked hopefully wanting to find her best friend as quickly as possible.

Kira frowned, stepping outside.

"Rogue…." She sighed. Biting her lip she then continued. "Do you have a photo?"

Nodding Rogue handed her the picture. "Here."

Starring at it for a few minutes, her eyes closed. A few moments later she opened them and looked at her friend.

"I couldn't see a lot of everything but she's in a lot of danger Rogue. She's in a huge place out on Caesar road. 55660, I think."

Kira frowned. "Wait…What's she doing at Sinisters place for?"

"She's at Sinisters place?" Rouge asked.

Kira nodded. "You'd better hurry. I don't know what they want with her but she's in trouble….your not going alone are you?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, are you kidding? We need the whole team for this. Thanks for everything Kira. She said.

"Be careful, and I hope your friend's ok." Kira replied.

"Thanks." Rogue said turning to leave. She hurried down the steps and into the waiting car.

"Rogue what's going on? Bobby filled us in on your friend but besides that we're all in the dark." Ray said.

"Riley's in bigger trouble than we thought, and now we need the others help if we're gonna save her." She explained.


End file.
